


Shooting for the Moon

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Hotels, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: The partners visit a themed love hotel.





	Shooting for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A Yu Narukami version is available [here on Dreamwidth!](http://angevon.dreamwidth.org/42614.html)

"What in the world?" Yosuke asked, taking in the sight of the darkly-lit room he'd just stepped into.

Stars. The walls and ceiling were covered in tiny plastic glow-in-the-dark stars. Model planets hung from the ceiling here and there, and the far wall was decorated by a massive blown-up picture of the moon. The bed in the center of the room was illuminated by a blacklight, which made its white sheets appear purple. The bed's frame was designed to look like a rocket ship.

And the vending machine in the room's corner also shared the space theme, with neon lettering on the side. Yosuke watched Souji walk up to it now, surveying its selection of... Yosuke blinked. Lube and panties.

"I guess this is actually out of this world," Yosuke corrected. 

Souji glanced at him before putting some coins into the vending machine and making a selection. "Hey, you said we should try something different. So I thought we should use a themed room tonight."

"I didn't know you wanted to be an ASS-tronaut." Yosuke snickered at his own joke. 

"Please don't say anything about Uranus." Souji bent down to collect his purchase from the dispenser.

"You chose this room," Yosuke told him. "You have no one to blame but yourself. Besides, you're giving me a good view of that planet right now."

Before Souji could stop him, Yosuke stepped right behind him and grabbed his ass with both hands, making his meaning abundantly clear. "Yosuke," Souji murmured.

"Let's move to the bed," Yosuke murmured back.

Soon they were sitting on the rocket ship bed and looking into each other's eyes. Yosuke could see the moon picture on the wall behind him reflected in Souji's eyes. He moved in for a kiss. It was a slow kiss, just to start things off. No need to rush things—they had rented the room for two hours, after all.

They held hands between them, and Souji mmm'd when the kiss ended. Yosuke moved one hand to the small of Souji's back to draw him closer. The next few kisses they shared were slow, too, until Yosuke felt Souji's tongue brush over his lips. He parted them, and the tongue slipped between them. Yosuke felt Souji's free hand move up to the back of his neck to steady him. The kiss deepened from there.

When Yosuke drew away for his breath, he found Souji looking up at him from the bed. He didn't remember pushing Souji onto his back, but somehow it had happened. Now he was on top of Souji, straddling his legs. Yosuke loved how disheveled Souji's hair looked already, and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

"Your shirt's all blue," Souji murmured, tugging at the fabric.

Yosuke looked down at it. The blacklight was making his white v-neck t-shirt glow a blue-purple color. The three red birds that made up the design were a vibrant neon orange. "Yours too."

"Take it off," Souji requested.

"Yes, Captain," Yosuke said. 

Yosuke drew his shirt up slowly. Souji's eyes followed the hem. "Captain?"

"You're captain of this rocket ship." Yosuke pulled the shirt over his head and threw it behind him. 

Souji began to caress the exposed skin of his abdomen. "What are you then?" he asked. "First mate?" 

"This is a rocket ship, not a pirate ship! Stick to the theme, partner."

"Okay, so..." Souji paused, his eyes unfocused as he tried to come up with an appropriate response. "Are we, uh... gonna blast off soon?"

"Yeah," Yosuke said. "We just gotta get you suited up."

Yosuke unbuttoned the lowest button on Souji's dress shirt, then leaned down to kiss the now-exposed skin of his belly. He moved on to the next button, fumbling a little in the poor lighting. Souji's fingers drummed at his back, encouraging him. With every button he undid, he kissed further and further up Souji's chest. When the last one was done, he tugged the sleeves, trying to get Souji to take the shirt off.

"This is the opposite of suiting me up," Souji remarked.

Yosuke shook his head. "No, no, see... You'll be the first man who went to space in his birthday suit."

Souji snorted in laughter. "Okay then," he said indulgently, and with a soft sigh he slipped out of the shirt. 

Yosuke traced his abs with his fingers. "You're... really hot, partner. I mean, Captain."

"C'mere," said Souji.

Yosuke settled himself on top of Souji, belly to belly and chest to chest. He brushed away Souji's bangs, then cradled his hands around his head and gazed into his eyes. Souji's arms wrapped around him.

From there, Yosuke kissed him, chastely at first and then with growing passion. Lips parted and their tongues met. They explored each other's mouths, contented hums and murmurs the only sounds in the room outside of the faint buzz of the blacklight.

Eventually Souji gently pushed Yosuke's head away. "Yosuke..." he breathed.

"Y-yeah?" Yosuke licked his lips, and his tongue brushed Souji's open mouth. He couldn't help it, he kissed Souji once more before letting him speak.

"You're kind of... humping me..."

Yosuke didn't realize he was grinding against his partner, and though he realized it now, he didn't stop. "Y-yeah..."

"Ah..." Souji shivered under him. "I wanna say 'don't stop' but..."

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. With a sigh he pulled back until he was sitting in the space between Souji's legs. 

Without another word, Souji undid his belt, sighing as the pressure on his growing hardness was relieved. Yosuke helped him take his pants and underwear off, then quickly shed his own.

"Well," said Yosuke, eyeing Souji's cock with a hungry look. "Looks like you're almost ready for blastoff."

"Please, Yosuke," Souji whined. Impatient, he took himself in hand and began to stroke. 

"All right, all right!" Yosuke laughed. "Hand me the goods."

Souji stared at him unblinking, still stroking himself. "What goods?"

"The lube you bought!"

"Do you mean... the _space_ lube?"

Yosuke sent him a flat, are-you-serious? look, and Souji grinned. 

"Yeah," Yosuke said, "and the space condom too. Geez, you're such a dork..."

Souji used his free hand to toss the two items in Yosuke's direction. His gaze roved to the ceiling after that as he waited for Yosuke to get him ready. He switched hands so that he could fondle himself a little as he stroked, trying to relax himself a little for the next event by counting the plastic stars on the ceiling.

"All right," Yosuke said softly.

Souji sighed and pulled his legs back to give Yosuke access to his hole. However, to his surprise, Yosuke pulled them right back down. He glanced at Yosuke to find him wearing a cute little frown on his face. "Yosuke...?"

Yosuke shook his head and then pushed Souji's hands away from his cock. He stroked Souji from the base up, lingering on the tip. While Souji shivered in response to his touch, Yosuke unrolled a condom over the cock.

The mattress shifted as Yosuke repositioned himself over Souji. "I'll just... get you strapped into the cockpit..." 

"Yosuke..." Souji moaned a soft 'oh' as Yosuke lowered himself onto his cock. It was warm and tight, and the way Yosuke was biting his lip while he took more in was hot all on its own.

"So hot, partner..." Yosuke gasped through his clenched teeth.

"C-Captain..." Souji corrected. 

Yosuke's laugh was like a bark. "C-captain Partner..."

"You all right?" 

"Yeah, just... give me a sec." Yosuke shifted a little on top of him, making him gasp. "I always forget... how big you are."

"Feels great," Souji said.

Yosuke made a noise. Sadly, the blacklight didn't allow Souji to see the deepening blush on his partner's face. "All right, I think..."

Souji found Yosuke's hands and held them, entwining their fingers together. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Yosuke said. "Start the countdown."

"Countdown?" 

"Ten," Yosuke breathed, and he began to rock on Souji's cock. Souji whimpered at the sudden friction, squeezing Yosuke's hands as he kept moving on top of him. "Nine..."

Are you serious? Souji wanted to say, but all he could do was whimper and enjoy his partner's body. Having Yosuke ride him like this, it almost felt too good to be true.

"Eight." The needy look on Yosuke's face was arousing all on its own. "Seven..."

'Six' Souji mouthed, but when Yosuke said it, he said, 'Sex' instead. Souji's laugh turned into a moan halfway through. Yosuke was moving even faster now.

"Five... f-fuck... four..." Yosuke freed a hand to wipe his forehead, and some droplets of sweat sprayed over Souji. 

"Three," Souji managed to whine.

"Two... too hot..." With a visceral sound, Yosuke took in even more of Souji's cock on this pass.

Souji shuddered, an involuntary moan taking over him. When Yosuke opened his mouth to say the next number, Souji yanked him forward. Their mouths crashed together, Souji bit Yosuke's lip, and his knees bent back, bucking hard into Yosuke as he came.

As Souji trembled under him, Yosuke's orgasm hit too. His shoulders hunched and then his hot cum was filling the tight space between their bellies.

Some time later, Yosuke pulled himself off his partner and laid down next to him on the bed. "Uh... one?" he said, rather belatedly.

Souji took several more deep breaths before laughing. He pulled Yosuke into a hug and kissed him a few times for good measure.

"Well," Yosuke said, grinning at him. "I'd say you're somewhere in orbit now." 

"I'm seeing stars," Souji agreed.

"So... you liked this?"

"I think..." Souji worked his mouth a little before continuing with a grin as stupid as Yosuke's own. "I think I went supernova."

Yosuke hit him with the back of his hand. "You're still a dork."

Souji's grin became a soft smile, and then they shared another quiet kiss. "This was fun. We should do it again."

"We should," Yosuke agreed.

"And you can choose the theme next time."

Yosuke hugged Souji even tighter. He could hardly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more. What fun love hotel theme would you like to see? I have one idea but I'd rather not spoil what it is yet, hehehe  
> You can bother me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Angevon) or [Tumblr](http://angevon.tumblr.com/) or in the comments here :)


End file.
